Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. General Editing : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual content, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* No advertising other wikias or unofficial content. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. :* Deleting or changing the page layouts is not allowed. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins will remove your edits. Theories : Please do not add theories to our articles. We try our best to only use confirmed information on this wiki. Additionally, we would appreciate if theories are not discussed on our articles, since those usually end up in long comments that practically lead nowhere without the theories being confirmed. If you have a theory you want to share, you are free to write a blog or forum post about it. Any theories added to articles or comment sections will be removed by the admins for these reason. Do not argue with the admins if they remove your edit again when they cannot see any source that proves an edit to be correct. Social Content Blog Posts & Forum : Blog and forum posts should be used to discuss Pan De Peace! related content only. Do not write pointless topics about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are Pan De Peace! related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any blog or forum posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. If you have a theory or a Pan De Peace! related question to discuss, feel free to make a blog entry or forum thread. : Please also refrain from posting fanfictions on this wiki. There are other websites for that, and this wiki is not a fanfiction portal. Comments * As stated above, theories (or so called "Headcanons") are not recommended to put as article comments, as they will get deleted again. If you comment on an article, please always make sure it is related to the article. For example, if you comment on Minami's page, do not write something about another character (unless it's connected to her) or an anime episode that has no relevance to the character. * Please refrain from adding "Happy Birthday" wishes on articles. The characters are fictional and cannot appreciate your birthday wishes, so all it does is spamming the comment section with repeating comments without a point. We understand your enthusiasm as a fan, but it is unnecessary. * Please do not include images in your comments, as it clutters up the comment section. If you want to include an image in a comment, either put a link to the image per image hosting website or other image source, or upload it to the wiki and link to the file name. * It is preferred if there are no comments posted in capslock or with a ton of punctuation marks. Even if you are excited or surprised about something, there is no need to "scream" in the comment sections. For a question, a single question mark, or a question mark following a exclamation mark is enough. This also applies to the overuse of emoticons or other symbols which clutter the comment section. * We would appreciate if heavy spoilers posted in the comment sections of our articles would be posted following a template, even if the content has been revealed for a while. Remember that some fans do not want to get spoiled entirely at their first look on an article! If you must talk about events happening in an anime episode or manga chapter, do it on the related pages, not on character pages! * Before replying to someone else's comment, look at the date of the comment, especially if you plan on answering questions. In many cases people asked questions months or even years ago, when not everything was revealed yet, and answering these questions now is pointless, as they are a) probably not longer here to see the answer and b) able to read the information on the wiki by now. Answering these old questions is therefore not necessary. Publishing Wiki Information : The wiki has nothing against people using the information from here to link them on their own page. However, you should not credit whole character pages as your own work. The members of the wiki spend a lot of time to gather all the information brought to the wiki and their work should be respected and appreciated. Category:Community